


Coming Down

by noonaofdarkness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonaofdarkness/pseuds/noonaofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae knows all the right ways to push Joonmyun’s buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> this short little fic was inspired by (and heavily taken from) a twitter exchange with e2x2o regarding this very important suchen moment. i’m no good with smut, so proceed at your own risk. Title taken from the Halsey song of the same name.

* * *

  
It’s so easy to nonchalantly slip into the hotel shower with Jongdae as all the members begin to retire to their rooms for the evening. Just like it had been so _easy_ for Jongdae to lift Joonmyun’s shirt in front of thousands of fans earlier that evening. _Easy_ to run his fingers along the planes of Joonmyun’s stomach, to dip his hand ever so quickly below his navel and tug on the hem of his pants. All this done with a cheeky smile on his face -- a smile that made no attempt to hide the pride behind the revelation, the causal claim of each inch of skin his fingers grazed.

As the cool hair of the stadium hit his exposed flesh, Joonmyun had smiled along, maintained as much composure as possible and surrendered his control to the situation at hand -- to the screaming fans and the warmth of Jongdae’s palm against his skin and the smile against his neck.

But now, after the stage makeup has been washed away and costumes passed off to the coordinators, Joonmyun feels compelled to respond to Jongdae’s subtle challenge with a claim of his own.

And so, without pretense or excuses, Joonmyun follows Jongdae into the bathroom. Sehun is too busy on his mobile to even take notice of his hyungs' whereabouts. After Joonmyun closes the door behind himself, he watches as Jongdae raises a curious eyebrow before pulling down his own sweatpants. Without his makeup, the dark circles below Jongdae’s eyes stand as a testament to exactly how exhausted he is -- how exhausted they all are. But the dark circles don’t deter Jongdae from subtly wiggling his brow in challenge, from taunting Joonmyun a bit further.

“Are you going to join me, hyung?” He asks so innocently. Much like everything else with Jongdae, the words slip out effortlessly with a smile and slight cock of his head. Because Jongdae excels with words, with teasing and pushing all the right buttons in Joonmyun -- the simple utterances that cause Joonmyun to follow him wherever he desires, to lure him closer with each taunt and challenge.

Joonmyun indulges Jongdae’s sharp tongue because he knows that as soon as his own hands touch the younger, he will always have the upper hand. Jongdae pushes buttons with his words, Joonmyun pushes buttons with his fingers. It’s only Joonmyun who can turn Jongdae’s challenging quips into breathless moans in a matter of seconds -- only Joonmyun who knows each and every point of Jongdae’s flesh that makes his biting words turn to incoherent mumbles. Because Jongdae is never quiet, no.

(Hell, Joonmyun convinced the only time Jongdae _is_ quiet is when he’s standing next to him on an awards stage. When he's too caught up in smiling at Joonmyun with pride to think of a witty interruption.)

Joonmyun knows better than to respond to Jongdae verbally, and instead he waits for the younger to turn on the taps and step beneath the stream of hot water. He unbuttons his own jeans as he takes in the sight of Jongdae -- who now stands turned away from him -- with warm water cascading against the tight curves of his body.

“Are you just going to watch?” Jongdae beckons, glancing over his shoulder at Joonmyun. Joonmyun chuckles under his breath at the question and tugs his t-shirt over his head in response.

Contented with the progress, Jongdae turns his attention back to his shower. He’s humming some ballad under his breath as he teasingly runs his fingers along his own body. He knows Joonmyun is watching, and that’s half the fun.

Joonmyun approaches quietly, swiftly, opening the shower door and slinking in behind Jongdae, who quickly makes room to accommodate him. Jongdae’s about to turn around to face him when Joonmyun firmly grips Jongdae’s tight waist -- keeping him facing forward and loving how the waist fits perfectly between his hands.

Immediately Jongdae shivers at the sudden change of mood.

“Did you like touching me like this?” Joonmyun whispers against Jongdae’s neck. He reaches out his tongue to trace the trail of water that's making its way against Jongdae’s pulsepoint. “In front of everyone?” He adds before biting down, careful not to leave a mark -- but the impression of his teeth temporarily remains after he pulls away.

“Yes.”

He revels in Jongdae’s shivers as he begins to lightly trace his fingertips down Jongdae’s torso, exactly the way Jongdae had done earlier. He appreciates the small gasp of “hyung” he receives just as his thumb dips into Jongdae’s navel.

“And what if… What if I touched you like this?” He ponders, almost mockingly, as his hands continue to dip lower following the trail of hair, but halting just before the spot he knows Jongdae wants him to touch most.

“In front of everyone?” He adds just as Jongdae emits the most delicate of whines.

There’s a reason he never returns Jongdae’s touches in front of the crowds; Jongdae is too responsive, too eager. Always all too ready to be touched just like this, to whine for Joonmyun just as he’s doing now.

“Hyung, please,” Jongdae says breathlessly, pushing himself against Joonmyun’s front. His voice is all but gone after hours of performing, and each mewl comes out even more raw than usual. It’s so very enticing, but Joonmyun refuses to give in just yet. Instead, he continues his exploration of Jongdae’s neck -- alternating between delicate kisses and light licks -- as he gently rocks himself against Jongdae’s backside.

With each teasing roll of his hips, he earns another whisper of “hyung,” accompanied by a breathless gasp that is more pleasing than any of Jongdae’s high notes on stage.

It’s not that Joonmyun doesn’t love Jongdae’s voice, because he _does_. It’s what drew him to Jongdae in the first place, back when Jongdae was an over-eager trainee: bright eyed and bushy-tailed, and so, so keen to please and impress.

Now, however, Joonmyun knows that Jongdae’s high notes have nothing on the stunted moans that accompany each and every shiver of Jongdae's body.

Joonmyun continues to trace his fingers back up the skin of Jongdae’s abdomen. He grips a nipple, playing with the firm nub, rolling it between his fingers with just the right amount of pressure.

“You looked so happy up on that screen,” Joonmyun whispers. “So proud of yourself.”

It’s moments like this when he savors the way Jongdae is able to moan in a different tone for each and every patch of skin he manages to lay his hands on. It’s music in it’s own right, a familiar tune that plays like a secret between the two of them. Joonmyun’s hands and Jongdae’s moans together create most sensual, beautiful, and dare he say _loving_ symphony Joonmyun has ever heard. It’s theirs, and perhaps that’s what makes it so special.

Jongdae is still whimpering, impatient as Joonmyun takes his time appreciating the slick skin with his hands. Jongdae arches back, his head turning to face Joonmyun and attempt to connect their lips. Joonmyun had underestimated exactly how much Jongdae enjoyed kissing back when they started this. Knowing now that his lips can do just as much to rile Jongdae up as his hands, it’d be cruel not to indulge him. So he does.

As their lips move together, Joonmyun moves his hands everywhere within reach. Jongdae is so pliant like this, a far cry from his normal defiant demeanor. Joonmyun enjoys it while he can, because in a few days he knows the tables will turn and it will be Jongdae pressing him up against the dresser in his room, pulling his hair roughly, being vocal with all of his demands because Jongdae never shuts up. And Joonmyun will give into his every whim, because as much as he loves to challenge Jongdae, he loves to please him just as equally.

It’s a dynamic they’ve mastered.

When Joonmyun remembers they don’t have all the time in the world -- that other members are waiting to shower -- he knows it’s time to speed things up. Joonmyun slowly pushes Jongdae against the tile wall, refusing to allow their lips to part even for a moment. He swallows Jongdae’s contented sigh as the cool tile presses against his partner's abdomen.

Jongdae moves to reach behind himself and touch Joonmyun too, but Joonmyun stops him with a firm grip of his hand, breaking the kiss short.

“Later,” he promises sweetly, fingers dancing back up the length of Jongdae’s arm before he rests his palms against Jongdae’s shoulders, holding him in place.

“You already had your turn to touch today. Now it’s mine. Do you want me to touch you?”

"Yes," Jongdae exhales.

"Where?" Joonmyun bites the shell of his ear.

" _Everywhere_."

Joonmyun can't help but click his tongue at Jongdae's needy response. With that, he places a quick kiss to Jongdae’s nape before he follows the dip of Jongdae’s spine with his tongue, his hands grazing Jongdae’s sides ever so gently along the way. He relishes in the way Jongdae trembles more and more with each centimeter his tongue covers.

They’ve done this so many times, Joonmyun has memorized the trails of Jongdae’s body. He knows exactly where to apply a little more pressure with the tips of his fingers, knows where to linger just long enough with his mouth to make Jongdae squirm.

He ends up on his knees as Jongdae rights his footing -- anticipating what he knows is coming. Keeping in mind the time, Joonmyun can only spend a few moments kneading Jongdae’s ass, watching as the red imprint of his fingers fade after each squeeze. He can’t resist quickly biting the flesh -- a small act of revenge -- making Jongdae’s body jolt with surprise.

Jongdae gasps when Joonmyun pulls his cheeks apart and the warm shower water cascades between them. It’s a beautiful sight, the way Jongdae’s body jerks at the new sensation.

“Please,” Jongdae breathes into the tiles, voice cracking and oh so desperate.

Jongdae’s palms hit the tile with a reverberating smack when Joonmyun’s tongue teases his entrance. It’s now Joonmyun’s turn to moan as he languidly laps at the entrance, teasingly pressing his tongue inside only to pull it back out moments later. It drives Jongdae wild, being blissfully tortured like this, and Joonmyun isn’t fairing much better. He pulls Jongdae’s ass further from the wall, forcing Jongdae to prop himself up by his arms, as he presses his tongue further, allowing it to curl inside Jongdae.

He eats him out hungrily, sloppily; carefully adding a finger alongside his tongue only when he deems Jongdae ready enough. One finger becomes two, and Joonmyun moves the hand that was holding Jongdae in place by the waist around to his front to fondle his balls before stroking him unhurriedly.

“Hyung, I won’t… _can’t_ last much longer… if you keep this up…” Jongdae warns. His forehead his now pressed against the tiles, his chest heaving, arms threatening to give at any moment, and Joonmyun knows it’s high time to put his teasing to and end.

He rises once again, reaching around to cup Jongdae’s jaw and pull him in for another searing kiss. It’s crude, and all tongues, but Joonmyun knows the affection that lies in the gesture. He knows that he is the only one who Jongdae allows to kiss him like this, knows that Jongdae enjoys the filth of it all just as much as he enjoys the chaste kisses they exchange when they’re curled up in Jongdae’s bed.

Joonmyun has to be careful as he positions Jongdae; it’s slippery in the wet shower and the team can’t afford any more injuries. He’d never be reckless with Jongdae though; rough perhaps, but never reckless. And so it’s with great care that he reaches down to lift Jongdae’s knee and prop it between his chest and the wall. He keeps his hand tucked in the bend while he uses his other palm to steady Jongdae by the waist as he slowly slides inside of him.

They exhale in unison as Joonmyun fully presses himself inside Jongdae. Joonmyun can’t see Jongdae’s face, but he knows from experience that Jongdae’s lips are probably pulled in the most kittenish of smiles right in this moment. He so badly wishes he could witness the expressions that play across Jongdae's face, but he'll have the opportunity next time.

A calmness that can only be attributed to something feeling so _right_ overcomes them and they share a few contented breaths.

“So good,” he hears Jongdae whisper. “ _Always_ so good _."_ Another heavy exhale. _"Please_ move, hyung.”

  
Wasting no time, Joonmyun begins to snap his hips forward. They’re both so wound up, it won’t take much for them to get off, but he still wants to make sure he hits Jongdae in exactly the right spot.

Knowing his intentions, Jongdae moves his arm to prop his own knee up, freeing Joonmyun’s hand and allowing him to once again grip Jongdae by the waist, to push harder and deeper into him; to finally hit the spot that makes Jongdae shout “Oh fuck!” a little too loudly to be discreet.

“Shhh,” he chuckles, placing a chaste kiss to Jongdae’s shoulder that betrays the aggressive thrust of his hips.

Jongdae bites down on his lip to hold in his moans -- leaving only the smacking sounds of skin on skin to echo off the bathroom walls.

When Jongdae breathes out a broken “So close, hyung” Joonmyun extends his arm to help stroke Jongdae to completion. His own breathing becomes more erratic as he also approaches orgasm. His deep breaths combined with Jongdae’s pleasured whines create the most lovely of harmonies before suddenly Jongdae’s upper body lurches forward with the force of his own orgasm. Joonmyun milks him through it before he pulls out and allows Jongdae to quickly untuck his knee and right himself.  Joonmyun appreciates the view as he begins to stroke himself against Jongdae’s bared ass, muttering praises under his breath.

Joonmyun comes moments later in warm spurts that are quickly washed away by the stream of water still coming from the shower head. He too slumps forward, head resting on Jongdae's shoulder.

The water now runs slightly cold, but Joonmyun can’t resist pulling Jongdae closer against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. He nestles his face into the curve of Jongdae’s neck and laughs. Jongdae too chuckles, reaching his hand up to rub affectionately over Joonmyun’s.

They can only bask in the afterglow for a few moments before Jongdae reaches to turn off the tap and step out of the shower. Jongdae smirks as he dries himself. Joonmyun looks on fondly at how blissed out Jongdae is in this moment -- cheeks so flushed, lips beautifully swollen.

Jongdae finishes drying first, and makes quick work of putting his pants back on. He crosses the few steps that separate him from Joonmyun before leaning in to whisper, “Don’t think for a second that I didn’t feel you shiver up on stage as I touched you.”

He pulls away, mischievous smirk still very much in place, before he turns on his heels and exits the bathroom.

Joonmyun stands there dumbfounded. But, Jongdae always knows the right buttons to push, after all. Without thinking, he starts to follow Jongdae out the door, because he’ll always follow Jongdae.

(Like the lovesick man he knows he is).

It’s only after he flings the bathroom door open -- and is greeted with by a very grumpy Sehun peering down at him -- that he realizes he’s still completely naked and dripping.

“Haven’t you had enough exposure for one day, hyung?” Sehun grimaces in annoyance, pushing past a still shocked Joonmyun into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Joonmyun hears the clicking of a tongue and looks up to see Jongdae simpering from where he’s now casually lounging on the hotel room couch.

“My, my. Such the exhibitionist you are today.”

* * *


End file.
